


Best of You

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: There are things you just don’t do in life. Falling in love with your best friends sister is one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

“I need to stop….I need to stop NOW”

 

Richard thought miserably as he looked across the table at you. Crushing on the on was wrong! You were too young and he was too recently divorced. It also didn’t help that you were Rob’s sister. He didn’t even need to think about falling in love with someone when his last relationship failed miserably. Plus there had to be some rule against having the hots for your best friends sister as well. Richard knew he had to get his act together!

What made the situation even worse was you reciprocated his feelings of romantic interest back. At a party a few months before, when the two of you were pretty smashed, It was Richard and yourself in the corner of a room kissing like the world was about to end. When you made the offer of taking him to your room that made Richard snap out of his love-struck mode. He all but told you that he was interested and this needed to stop.

 

After that neither of you spoke much. You had instead taken up a friendship with Matt that was infuriating Richard beyond reason. Rob acted completely oblivious to the whole thing. He didn’t want to get in on his sister’s business nor have to tell his best friend that he was being ridiculous.

 

Finally one day, Rob felt like he needed to say something to Richard to get his head out of his butt.

 

“She likes you. Matt is just a friend.”

 

“Are you shitting me, Rob?! Matt is practically drooling over her?!”

 

“So are you Rich.”

 

You laughing over something, pulled Richard from his thoughts. He looked up at you with a frown to see Matt with a half-broken salt shaker in his hand. Richard liked seeing your pretty smile but knowing it wasn’t him that put it there was depressing. Instead, it was Matt, who happened to be bleeding all over the place, that made you smile. As much as Richard liked Matt, at the moment he despised him. Matt was younger, good looking, and could make was really good with you.

 

Richard had gotten better with getting over you when you were out on tour with your band. However the moment you returned Richard was right back in love with you. Now here he was watching you and Matt flirt. You stood patting Matt on the head with a smile. Rob, meanwhile, was looking between you and Rich with an annoyed expression on his face.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Rob asked when you stood. You pointed at Matt.

 

“Going to find him a band-aid for his new cut. Maybe with one the little mermaid seeing as he thinks she’s hot and all.”

 

Matt’s mouth dropped.

 

“How dare you tell my secret! I’m going with you now!”

 

“Well come on. We probably need to wash that anyway. Plus you are bleeding all over the breakfast table.”

 

When Matt stood and pranced toward the bathroom, your eyes fell on Richard who was giving you displeased look. That look seemed to be the one that he reserved just for you lately. As much as you enjoyed the jealousy written all over his face you couldn’t. You had spent the past few months trying to get over the feelings that you had for Richard. You thought that you had succeeded until Rob came to pick you up at the airport and there was Richard with him. The moment your eyes met, you were right back in the trash can with his name written on it.

 

Every time you looked at him your mind replayed the make-out session in the corner of that night club. What you thought was the beginning of a promising night was completely derailed by you asking him to spend the night with you.

 

He probably thinks I’m a whore.

 

You thought miserably. He sure didn’t seem to mind that night! Just like that, you were replaying everything in her mind.

 

Richard had been flirting and talking throughout the party. He had even held your hand a few times before making the comment that he wanted to taste your lips. You hadn’t even tried to object when he stood pulling you to a quiet dark corner of the bar.

 

He roughly pushed you against the wall before cramming his body against yours. The sensations itself was enough to make you want to take him right there in that dark corner. You had never been much of a wild person when it came to sex in public but if Richard had asked you would have made an exception.

 

The moment his lips were on yours, you felt the stereotypical “butterflies and sparks” that had been missing in your past relationships. You didn’t care that he tasted like whiskey. All that you wanted was to get the already deep kiss deeper.

 

You rolled your eyes and pulled yourself out of the memory. You had doctored Matt as much as you could before letting what was now your best friend, wander off to go cause havoc someplace else hopefully without injury. Watching Matt go off with a smile, you returned back to the table and took your seat beside Rob.

 

“Well is he going to live?”

 

Rob asked with a smirk. You chuckled noticing Misha had taken Matt’s seat and was grinning like a fool for some reason. 

 

“For now. That man needs a warning label.”

 

You replied, again not wanting to look back at Richard. Misha laughed.

 

“So when is the wedding?”

 

You about choked on your tea before turning to Misha. He gave you a cheeky grin.

 

“Whose wedding?”

 

“Yours and Matt’s.”

 

Misha said sweetly ignoring the “go to hell” look that Richard was shooting him. You laughed hard at that.

 

“No! No! No! I’m not marrying Matt! That like the prospect of marrying my brother.”

 

Rob looked equally as grossed out.

 

“That’s just wrong.”

 

Misha giggled again.

 

“You and Cohen are cut together.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“It wouldn’t work out. There are no sparks.”

 

“Sparks?”

 

Misha questioned. Rob was slightly smiling as he looked in between his sister and best friend, who looked ready to go on a jealous rampage.

 

“Yeah, you know like fireworks. The whole proverbial firework show you get when it’s the one. I know it’s a load of crap but I’m a girl. I’ve always wanted the cheesy foot pop and sparks.”

 

Misha looked at you a moment before grinning.

 

“So Matt is a lousy kisser? Foot pop and sparks huh?”

 

You nodded ignoring the Matt is a lousy kisser question. As much as you wanted Richard to be jealous, you didn’t think it would be appropriate to talk about the weird kiss that Matt had given you. With a brave, you glanced at Richard who was just staring at you. His expression was unreadable as Misha stood like an overexcited puppy.

 

“Come here!”

 

You gave Misha a confused look before making the actor repeat his directions. Slowly, you stood muttering Jesus under your breath. Misha grinned as you got over to him.

 

“Put your arms around my neck. I’m going to give you sparks.”

Before you could get another word out Misha crammed his lips to yours and tipped you backward like in some 1950’s movie. When he titled you upright, you looked at him with wide eyes. There was no way in hell that you could look at Richard now. You knew he was staring a hole through you and if he wasn’t jealous before he had to be green as toad now.

 

“So? About those sparks?”

 

Misha questioned cheekily. You coughed before sitting back down beside Rob, who was giggling.

 

“Sorry, Misha. That was like kissing my brother. A brother who is married to one of my good friends and whose kids I babysit from time to time.”

Rob was laughing hard at that. Misha blinked before sitting down pouting.

 

“I’m telling Vicki that you didn’t find me sparkly.”

 

You giggled, ruffling Misha’s hair.

 

“I find you sparkly just not that way.”

 

Misha sighed.

 

“We need to find you from frogs to kiss. You deserve sparkles. Every girl deserves sparkles.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“It’s a lost cause, Misha.”

 

“Why? You’re like 29?”

 

You glanced at Richard, who was still looking less than amused.

 

“I’m going to be a cat lady.”

 

Before Misha could make a response you were relieved to see your niece and nephew running over. You eagerly scooted your seat back so your niece could climb on your lap.

 

“And not a moment too soon, Audrey!”

 

The rest of breakfast happened to be almost uneventful. When Audrey got bored and went to find her mother, You stood and went to find a new drink. While you waited for a drink to be made, you froze the moment Richard walked over to you.

 

“What the hell was all of that?”

 

You frowned, looking to see some of your friends watching the two of you..

 

“That crazy fest back there?”

 

Richard nodded.

 

“Uh, yea. Was all of that to make me jealous?”

 

You smirked.

 

“Well did it work?”

 

Richard frowned harder.

 

“You think my feelings are a joke?”

 

“What about mine?”

 

You countered as the bartender handed you the Bloody Mary. Richard looking completely blindsided by that comment. He pushed a strand of his hair away from his eyes trying to ignore his friend’s eyes. Rob’s eyes were wide as he looked between his sister and best friend.

 

“Well…they matter….”

 

You rolled her eyes.

 

“Not to you obviously.”

 

“You don’t know what fucking matters to me!”

 

You were beginning to get annoyed now. Stepping closer to Richard, you watched as his eyes went from your face to the tops of your breasts.

 

“Clearly not. Just an FYI I had nothing to do with all of this today. I didn’t even know what the fuck was happening. Second, I know that you are jealous of my friendship with Matt. For the record, he does want to date me and he doesn’t give god damn that he is older than me or whatever the hell your reasoning is. My suggestions for you Rich is grow a pair and ask me out before Matt does again. This time I will say yes!”

 

You didn’t wait for the clearly shocked beyond all reason actor in front of you to say anything. Turning, you briefly made contact with Rob and his wife Mollie, who looked equally as shocked before turning and storming out of the room.

 

Misha meanwhile, grinned from his seat,

 

“Well, what tangled webs we weave.”


	2. Chapter 2

Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you’re sliding off your dress?  
Well, then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin  
I’ve got more wit  
A better kiss  
A hotter touch a better fuck  
Than any boy you’ll ever meet  
Sweetie you had me  
Girl, I was it, look past the sweat  
A better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me

You stormed to your hotel room without looking behind you. Richard wouldn’t be following you, that was for sure! That was common sense. If he talked to you again it would be a miracle!

What you did feel guilty about was the fact your niece and nephew saw that spat. Both Richard and yourself were pretty big in the children’s lives. Seeing the argument probably wasn’t a pleasant sight.

 

“Oh well ,there’s something fun for Robbie to explain.”

 

You thought with a sigh before continuing on to your hotel room.

 

Richard meanwhile, turned walking out of the room in the opposite direction. He was livid! Livid was putting his feelings lightly. As angry as he was at you, he knew that you were right. You was right about everything. He didn’t really take your feelings into consideration at all. What he saw was a girl that didn’t need a guy who was years older than her. He didn't stop and think

 

“Hey ,we could be good for each other!”

 

It didn’t help that he was stressed, exhausted, and on edge. Plus the knowledge that they would all be on a plane to Las Vegas in a few days wasn’t helpful.

 

“So I’m guessing you are aware that you really didn’t handle that too well?”

 

Richard turned to see Rob looking at him with a slight worried expression.

 

“Ya think?”

 

Richard replied running a hand through his hair. He knew good and well he didn’t handle that right. Everyone in the hotel room knew that he hadn’t handled that situation well.

 

“Did you all hear that? Like all of that?”

 

Rob nervously laughed.

 

“The whole hotel restaurant heard you two.”

 

Richard groaned. Fucking beautiful!As he had suspected all of their friends knew everything now. If they didn’t before well they were all clued in and probably geared up for her soap opera of a lifetime.

 

“Rob level with man….am I wrong?”

 

“No.”

 

Richard felt a little bit better until he realized Rob probably said that to make him happy.

 

“Wait a minute so Y/n is wrong?”

 

Again Rob shook his head.

 

“No.”

 

Richard looked a bit bewildered at this point.

 

“Then who the hell is wrong and who the hell is right?! Because this is making me crazy!”

 

Rob chuckled. He wanted to laugh harder about his and Rich’s roles in their friendship were switched at the moment. Richard was being the nervous one and Rob was the calm smooth one.

 

“Neither of you are entirely wrong. Y/n really likes you and you really like her. There isn’t anything wrong with that. I think you are blowing this whole age difference thing a tad out of proportion.”

 

Richard blinked again feeling beyond shocked.

 

“How are you so cool about this? I mean isn’t there some rule about not dating your best friends sister? You know that whole bro code thing?”

 

Rob shook his head before giggling again.

 

“Bro code? Really Rich? Aren’t we too old for that? Rich, I know you’ll be decent to her. I saw how you were with your ex wife. You were good to her. I know you’ll be good to Y/n. Also, I kind of know where you live so you know…”

 

Richard wanted to sit down. He knew Rob would be all right with them dating but hearing it was a bit more of a shock.

 

“Yeah, I guess you do.”

 

Rob nodded another with a smile.

 

“Just talk to her before she ends up with Matt. As much as I like the guy I would rather her be happy with you.”

 

Richard slightly smiled as he looked down at his shoes.

 

“I’ll think about it, Robbie”

 

Richard remained outside for a while after Rob went back to his wife. When he did go back inside Richard looked around the room hoping that you had came back after calming down some. Unfortunately, there was no sign of the you. Richard sighed before turning and walking from the room.

 

He didn’t even want to be around his friends at the moment. The last thing he wanted was to see their states and answer questions. Walking to the elevator Richard took out his phone dialing your number. When you didn’t answer Richard shoved his phone back in his pocket before storming up the stairs to your room. Of course, you wouldn’t answer! If it were anyone but him you would have.

 

“I'll just annoy the fuck out of her until she pays attention to me.”

 

Richard thought as he ran up the flight of stairs. Maybe, if he explained everything, you would listen?

 

Meanwhile, you sat on your bed trying to calm yourself. You knew Rob wouldn’t come after you for a while. When you were pissed he knew to stay clear until you calmed down. When there was a knock on the door, you stood feeling completely confused.

 

Peeking through the peephole were was shocked to see Richard on the other side. He looked less than thrilled.

 

“He probably realized I hung up on him.”

 

You thought with a smirk as you watched him. His amber eyes looked beyond annoyed as he ran a hand over his face. It would be so easy to open the door and let him in. The two of you could talk about what happened and maybe work out a solution. However, the stubborn side of yourself wouldn’t dare open that door.

 

Richard stood a moment longer before rolling his eyes and walking away. Where the hell could you have run off to? It wasn’t like the hotel was huge! 

 

He tried not to let himself think about Matt kissing you. That was the last thing that he wanted to think of! It didn’t matter that you had pretty much admitted it was a lousy kiss the mere thought of it made him green with envy.

 

Knowing that finding you was a lost cause, Richard went back to his room and lay down staring at the ceiling. What would it take him to get through to you? What would it take for you to see that he wanted you as badly as you wanted him? After the discussion with Rob, Richard was more than ready to ask you to be his. Was it going to take him going full caveman just throwing you over his shoulder and dragging you to his room before you realized his feelings?

 

Closing his eyes Richard hoped a nap would make all the confusion and edge he was feeling go away…

 

“Harder Rich!”

 

Richard’s eyes snapped open to see you laying beneath him. Your arms were wrapped his shoulders while running your hand through the curls on the back of his neck. Richard looked down at you with wide lust filled eyes. How the hell did you get in his room? When did he sex start?

 

“Rich, what’s wrong?”

You questioned sweetly. Richard’s eyes fell from your face down to her nude body. You, meanwhile, smiled pulling him down for a kiss. The moment your lips met, your body tightened around his. Richard groaned. This was everything he wanted!

 

“Nothing princess. Everything is perfect. Fuck I love you, Y/n.”

 

You smiled, cramming your lips to his.

 

“I love you too, Richard.”

 

Those five little words were enough to drive him wild! It was almost as though you had uttered the most erotic thing imaginable to him.

 

“Are you going to fuck me harder or not?”

 

You moaned. Richard chuckled at that increasing his thrusts.

 

“Don’t you need to be able to walk tomorrow sugar?”

 

You rolled your eyes as you raised your hips to meet his thrusts.

 

“Screw walking. It’s overrated. Besides we can lay in bed all day tomorrow and do more of this. I know you don’t like cuddling but I can make it fun.”

 

Richard groaned as you tightened your body again. He didn’t want to be crude but you had to be the best fuck that he had ever had in his life!

 

“Baby I’ll make cuddling exceptions for you. Sugar you feel so perfect. You take my cock so well.”

 

“I told you that I would have the best pussy that you ever had.”

 

Richard had to stop himself from coming at that. You could be almost as crude as he could be and didn’t care about his foul mouth.

 

“This is going to be a perfect relationship.”

 

He whimpered against your swollen from being kissed lips.

 

As the dream always did, right as Richard was about to come something woke him up. This time there was someone banging on his door.

 

“Mother fucker!”

 

Richard swore angrily. He hated answering the door with raging hardon but at the moment he had no choice! Untucking his button down shirt, he hoped that would hide what was going on downstairs. He could only hope that it wasn’t you on the other side.

 

When Richard answered the door he was relieved and frustrated to see Matt on the other side. Matt smiled his usual goofy grin before taking in Richard’s exhausted and slouchy appearance.

 

“Hey, is this a bad time?”

 

Matt asked awkwardly. Richard shook his head.

 

“No. It’s okay. I think I passed out a bit.”

 

Matt walked in with a nod.

 

“Freaking about that plane trip tomorrow?”

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“Something like that.”

 

Richard didn’t want to straight up tell Matt that he wanted to punch him in the face for flirting with and kissing you. He would have to just low key fantasize about socking his friend in his mind. Richard sighed, sitting down as Matt leaned against the wall.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about Y/n.”

 

Right away Richard wanted to bolt from the room. He did not want to talk to Matt about this. This was a subject that he didn’t want to talk to anyone about! It was awkward enough with Rob.

 

“What about her?”

 

Matt rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on Rich, drop the act man. I know you want her like, I want her. I also know that she wants you. She doesn’t want me. As much as I want her, I know that she wouldn’t be happy if we dated. Y/n is one of my best friends and I want her to be happy. You are also one of my best friends and I want your stubborn ass to be happy. Can you just swallow your man pride and talk to her? Not what happened this morning. A screaming match in the hotel restaurant doesn’t count.”

 

Matt stopped talking for a moment taking in Richard’s expression of less than amusement.

 

“And yes I heard you two in the hall nursing my poor bleeding hand. I'm okay by the way.”

 

Richard rolled his eyes. This was really turning out to be one hell of a day!

 

Meanwhile,

 

You sat having a drink with Briana and Kim. You were still stewing over your spat with Richard. Kim and Briana sat eagerly talked about the upcoming party the next night. It wasn’t until Kim literally screamed your name that you realize that they had been talking to you.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

Kim smiled.

 

“Are you with us?”

 

You nodded.

 

“Yeah. Mostly.”

 

Briana smiled.

 

“Still pissed at Rich?”

 

You nodded, with wide eyes.

 

“Sorry to do this but you two just opened the flood gate. What the hell is with that man? Is he just trying to make me crazy??? He knows I want him and according to Robbie, he wants me just as bad! He is so stubborn and won’t admit it though! What the hell does the age difference matter anyway? Do you all think it’s that big of a deal?”

 

Briana and Kim exchanged looks before Briana spoke again.

 

“I personally don’t see why he is so worked up on the age difference. Rich is crazy about you. He missed you like crazy when you were out on your. It’s funny when someone mentions you he gets all dreamy eyed. It’s adorable actually.”

 

You sighed.

 

“It would be more adorable if he would stop glaring at me and actually make a move. One kiss wasn’t enough for me.”

 

Briana and Kim were both giggling at that.

 

“That’s adorable.”

 

You leaned back in the chair.

 

“Well me screaming at him to grow a pair wasn’t quite adorable thing morning.”

 

Both women laughed harder at that. Briana’s eyes were tearing up from laughing so hard.

 

“What did he do?”

 

“He looked completely floored. I don’t think I have ever seen him that shocked. He didn’t even have the time to come up with a snarky comment before I stormed off.”

 

Kim looked impressed at that.

 

“You stopped Richard from making a snarky comment. That’s impressive.”

 

“You two are perfect for each other!”

 

Briana said with a smile. You groaned. If the two of you were so perfect why couldn’t he see it? Why couldn’t Richard see that you wasn’t some gold digger?

 

“Go tell him that.”

 

You said with a sigh. Briana and Kim were quiet for a moment before Kim suddenly looked excited.

 

“You know what? Screw this! Instead of us sitting here moping about Richard let go to this nightclub I found online. We can get you out of your head a bit. You need that.”

 

You nodded, not able to argue. Getting out of your head sounded like a brilliant idea.

Standing, you smiled at your friends, who quickly downed their drinks.

 

Walking toward the exit, you smiled seeing Rob walking in with Mollie.

 

“Where are you all going?”

 

Rob asked. You smiled at her brother.

 

“I’m going to get wasted. They are going to make sure I keep my clothes on.”

 

Rob blinked, obviously uncomfortable with that comment.

 

“Well um….have fun?? Make good choices. My number is on your speed dial right?”

 

“Yes, Robbie.”

 

You nodded with a smile before following Briana and Kim out to catch a cab.

 

Rob meanwhile looked at his wife with a completely red face. Mollie laughed at the expression holding his hand.

 

“And erase those thoughts honey.”

 

Rob shook his head.

 

“Yeah, that’s not happening right now.”

 

Rob was busy trying to put the thoughts of his baby sister being shit faced out of his mind. He walked a few feet before looking up to see Richard walk around the corner.

 

“Rob! Where is Y/n?!”

 

Rob pointed to the door.

 

“Going to get wasted with Kim and Briana. Thank god they are going so they can keep her clothes on. I just….never mind.”

 

Richard’s looked if possible even more annoyed.

 

“Where are whey going?”

 

Rob shrugged.

 

“Some club? I didn’t ask. I heard keep my clothes on and tuned out. Text Kim or Briana.”

 

Richard nodded.

 

“Come on. You are going with me.”

 

Robs eyes widened before slowly following his best friend.

 

“Well uh, okay but I don’t want to see my sister without her clothes on!”

 

30 minutes later, you sat on a couch in between Briana and Kim downing Jell-O shots. It seemed like Richard was the farthest thing from your mind at the moment.

 

“There are some good looking guys here tonight.”

 

Kim commented downing another shot. You nodded, there was definitely some good looking guys in the club. If you were looking for a mistake, this was the place to be!

 

“It’s like a little tray of man samples.”

 

Giggling, Briana stood to go and get some more shots.

 

“I’ll be back. These things are actually pretty good. We may be regretting this tomorrow but for now…ah who am I kidding we need more.”

 

Briana walked to the bar not really paying any attention to her surroundings. After placing her order she stood tapping her foot watching all of the drunk people with a smile.

 

“Where is Y/n?”

 

She turned seeing Richard and a very nervous looking Rob standing behind her.

 

“Hey Rich! Robbie! What are you two doing here?”

 

Richard looked at the tray of Jell-O shots in her hand with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Tell me those aren’t all for you? Better go buy a big bottle of Advil.”

 

Briana giggled.

 

“Nah. Kim, Y/n, and I have already downed a tray. Y/n is mad at you!!! You know she really likes you and it’s just really sad that you won’t listen to her….”

 

Richard raised an eyebrow getting the feeling that Briana was about to cry or something.

 

“It’s okay!!! Stop with the waterworks! That’s why I’m here. I want to talk to her before she goes on some epic man finding quest that you three are probably plotting.”

 

Briana smiled again.

 

“Aw, how sweet. Anyway, they are over there. If you’re lucky you’ll catch her while her top is still on.”

 

Richard sighed.

 

“I sure hope so.”

 

Rob winced putting his hand on Richard’s back.

 

“Come on. She’s over there.”

 

Y/n, meanwhile, sat giggling over a joke that Kim was telling you. Being buzzed felt nice. Almost all of the stress that you had been feeling that day seemed to vanish. All of that changed the moment that you looked up to see Richard standing in front of you.

 

With a frown, you looked behind him to see Rob looking beyond uncomfortable. He gave you a little wave before you looked back to Richard.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Richard was glad to see that you still had your clothes on. The last thing he wanted was for some jackass in this club to see his girl.

 

“Looking for you. Can we talk?”

 

You glanced at Kim, who gave you a smirk.

 

“Rich, the world is spinning right now. I don’t know if talking is a good idea if you want me to remember it.”

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

 

He didn’t give you much of a chance to respond before reaching out and pulled you up. When you stumbled against him Richard look down at you with wide eyes before pulling you into a long kiss.

You were clearly shocked by Richard coming after you. Now here the two of you were kissing in front of all of your friends like nothing was out of the ordinary. You vaguely heard Rob say

 

“Whoa. Wasn’t expecting that.”

 

Everything else seemed to be in autopilot as Richard continued to kiss you like he had that first night.

 

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders hoping to preserve the contact as long as humanly possible. The last thing that you wanted to do was lose this and it be potentially your last kiss too.

Richard, slowly pulled away cupping you cheek.

 

“Come on sugar. Lets get out of here before I get drunk from kissing you.”

 

Richard didn’t give you time to argue before he gently picked you up bridal style.

 

“No throwing up.”

 

He commented before turning and walking out of the bar. Richard didn’t care that he left his friends watching them with wide smiles on their faces. He honestly didn’t give a flying fuck about what they thought at this time. Richard was also putting his own reservations on autopilot.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

You asked. Richard looked down at you with a small grin.

 

“Anywhere but here.”


	3. Chapter 3

When your eyes fluttered open that next morning, you realized that you weren’t in your hotel room. Blinking, you put a hand on your head that was swimming. The feeling of a hangover washed over you miserably.

 

 

“Need an aspirin?”

 

 

You quickly turned to see Richard lounging beside you like nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

 

“Rich…what happened last night? How am I here? What did we do?”

 

 

Richard smirked as he reached over and pushed a strand of your hair behind your ears.

 

 

“We didn’t do anything. You went to sleep the moment I got you back in bed. As far as what happened before that let's just say you and Brianna got shit faced on jello shots. Besides I wasn’t doing anything with you being wasted the way you were.”

 

 

You groaned, sitting up, as Richard stood walking into the bathroom and came back with a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water.

 

 

“Here, darlin.”

 

 

You quickly downed a few pills before looking at Richard as he got back into bed beside you.

 

 

“You don’t drink much do you?”

 

 

He asked with a smirk. You shook your head.

 

 

“I’m a shitty excuse for a rock star huh?”

 

 

Richard shrugged. At the moment he was too busy being in awe of you. Waking up hungover you were still beyond beautiful. Sure, your hair was all over the place and makeup slightly smudged but he was still head over heels in love with you.

 

 

“Honestly, I am kind of glad you are the way you are. We don’t have to worry about you drinking and doing drugs. Saves Robbie a lot of headaches let me tell you.”

 

 

You smiled. Rob told her all the time that he was proud of you for not being the stereotypical rock star who was wasted every night.

 

 

“I don’t have to worry about you that much. You’re smart.”

 

 

Rob’s words echoed in your head as you turned back to Richard.

 

 

“Why did you come after me?”

 

 

Richard leaned back taking your hand in his.

 

 

“Well I was kind of a dick to you after that whole thing with Misha. Also Matt came and talked to me…kind of talked some sense into me. I’m sorry….about everything. You didn’t deserve any of that bullshit.”

 

 

You looked at your intertwined hands, enjoying the feeling of his skin on yours.

 

“Well I wasn’t no box of candy myself either Rich.”

 

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

 

“Please! You have been a saint. Y/n you have been trying to get through to me for months and I’ve just been stubborn. Just hear me out here baby…I was jealous when Misha kissed you. Even though it was just Misha being Misha I was green with envy. I also know that Matt has had his eye on you too and that didn’t help whenever I saw you two together. I just thought that I was too old for you and would just be holding you back.”

 

 

Your eyes looked clearly shocked. This was what you had been wanting to hear for months. You chuckled at the thought that it took you going out with Briana and get shitfaced for Richard to see his true feelings were valid.

 

 

“Hold me back from what?”

 

 

You asked softly. Richard shrugged.

 

 

“I dunno….someone younger who doesn’t have the baggage I have.”

 

 

You frowned.

 

 

“If you are talking about your kids that doesn’t matter to me, Richard. I don’t care about what you had before me. I know the divorce was rough for you and I am really sorry that you had to go through that. I don’t mind your kids. That is part of you and if we were hypothetically together….then that is just part of the package.”

 

 

Richard looked relieved when those words left your mouth.

 

 

“So hypothetically would you consider being with me?”

 

 

You watched Richard a moment before climbing your way on his lap. His amber eyes watched you carefully as you pressed a tender kiss to his lips. Richard groaned, squeezing your hips pushing forward to deepen the kiss. You finally pulled away but kept your lips close to his to savor the moment.

 

 

“Let’s stop talking hypothetically and start talking in actuality.”

 

Richard chuckled, pulling you down for another kiss.

 

“Fine sugar. I want you. I want you in every meaning of the word.”

 

You dug your hips into Richard’s, earning a low growl as you pushed against his painfully obvious erection.

 

“Finally.”

 

You cooed, running your finger down his chest stopping at the waistband of his jeans. Richard smirked before pushing you onto your back with a lust filled gaze.

 

“Darlin, you really know how to be a tease.”

 

You smiled, sticking your tongue out.

 

“I tried to tell you what you were missing.”

 

Continuing to rock your hips into his, you were more thankful than ever that Briana had convinced you to wear a mini dress. As Richard rocked his erection into your body, the pressure that he was putting on your clit was heavenly.

 

“Now who’s being the tease?”

 

You asked. Richard chuckled, pulling your hands over your head. He kept them locked in his while continuing his assault on your neck.

 

“I’m going to mark you all up. Sugar. So everyone knows who you belong to.”

 

You moaned against his lips.

 

“It isn’t like most of our friends already think we will be perfect together.”

 

Richard reached down pushing your panties to the side. He had to mentally tell himself to calm down and enjoy the foreplay. Right as he sunk his index and middle fingers into your already soaking body there was a knock at the door. Both of you groaned, muttering curses at the person on the other side.

 

“Hold on, darlin.”

 

Richard groaned before stalking off to the door. Once it was opened there stood Rob on the other side with his cheerful smile on his face. His smile faded however when he noticed the scowl on Richard’s face.

 

“You don’t look happy this morning. Oh no, did my sister turn you down or something?”

 

Richard shook his head.

 

“No we are actually good. Like a relationship about to fuck each other well. I normally love to see you but at this moment I am a tad frazzled.”

 

Rob winced clearly realizing what he had just done. Richard couldn’t help but smirk at the fact Rob looked like he could puke at any moment.

 

“Sorry to cock block you buddy but we have a panel in fifteen minutes.”

 

“Hell!”

 

Richard groaned.

 

“Give me a few minutes I’ll be right out.”

 

Richard shut the door before Rob could get another word out. He looked back to you. After hearing the conversation between the two, you were sitting up in the bed watching him with a smile.

 

“Darlin I’m really sorry but I…”

 

You nodded.

 

“I heard. It’s cool. We have all night tonight and all of your free time.”

 

You got out of bed pulling your dress down. Richard quickly pulled you back into his arms.

 

“You better be ready to live up to that promise, princess. I’m going to make you mine later.”

 

Your skin broke out into chill bumps as Richard’s lips closed down on your neck sucking softly.

 

“Oh, I will be. I’m going shopping with Kim this morning. Want me to pick up something sexy to wear for you tonight?”

 

Richard looked up from the t-shirt that he was pulling on.

 

“Sugar, you are playing with fire. Now I am going to have to go that panel with a hardon. Hope you are happy.”

 

You nodded with a pleased smile.

 

“Of course, I am. You can think about what you get to do to my tight little pussy when you are done today. Well, see you later.”

 

You heard Richard mumble something about you being a tease as you opened the main door to see Rob tapping his foot anxiously.

 

“I don’t want to know!”

 

He all but shrieked as you met his gaze. You chuckled.

 

“Don’t worry Robbie. All it that happened was some making out and heavy petting.”

 

Rob winced.

 

“Y/N!!!”

 

You giggled and reached out to ruffle your brother’s hair before trotting away leaving Rob looking even more disturbed than he already was.

 

A few hours later, you sat with Kim having lunch. Kim was in fits of giggles after you told her about Rob’s near mental break down upon realizing that his baby sister was about to fuck his best friend.

 

“At least he didn’t walk inside and Richard be eating you out or something.”

 

Kim said taking a sip of her mimosa. You shrugged, innocently.

 

“I can see that happening before long….maybe tonight? I’m just hoping the whole Robbie walking in doesn’t happen. I’ve been a good girl I want my fun.”

 

Kim laughed again.

 

“We will not be seeing you and Richard for some time will we?”

 

You shook your head.

 

“Probably not. I did just buy three different lingerie outfits. I think that will keep Richard busy for a while.”

 

Kim took another sip of her drink before looking serious.

 

“So the mom in me has to come out now. You’re on birth control right?”

 

Your amused expression faded as you looked around the restaurant a few times. 

 

“I’m going to tell you something that I haven’t really told many people. I can’t have kids, Kim. The doctors have always told me that it would be a miracle if I ever was able to conceive let alone carry the child, so I don’t think an unplanned pregnancy is something that I have to worry about.”

 

Kim’s mouth fell as she reached across the table taking your hands in hers. She now felt awful for even bringing the subject up.

 

“Y/n, I am so sorry I even mentioned that. I feel awful.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“No, don’t! It’s fine. I accepted it a long time ago. It's just not something that I go around broadcasting. Besides I am happy just playing aunty with Rob’s kids. I can spoil them then send them back home to mom and dad. His kids are enough for me. You know I also keep Misha and Vicki’s kids from time to time so I get to mom urges out of my system. I honestly don’t think I would be a good mother. Also with our schedule, I don’t have the time to be a mom. Richard has his kids already and I doubt he would want to start over anyway.”

 

Kim smiled.

 

“You’re adorable. I have seen you with Rob and Misha’s kids you would be a great mom for what it's worth.”

 

A few hours later…

 

You sat on Richard’s bed dressed in only a push-up bra, matching cheeky panties, and stockings. Hearing Richard’s key in the door you quickly adjusted your breasts as Richard stepped in. He was looking down at his phone, which hit the floor the moment his eyes met your body.

 

“God damn.”

 

He muttered not bothering with his phone. You batted your eyes as he stepped closer.

 

“Darlin, you wasn’t kidding earlier, huh?”

 

You shook your head as you stood and wrapped your arms around Richard’s shoulders. His amber eyes were busy checking out every piece of your body. From the way your breasts were pressed against his chest to the way your ass looked in those damned panties; everything was too perfect. Richard couldn’t help but praying this wasn’t another one of his dreams where he would wake up the moment he was about to come.

 

“No, I wasn’t kidding. Rich, there is something that you should know about me. I’m pretty serious about a lot of things. That would include when I tell you things that I would do for you or what I have planned. Put your hands on me.”

 

You said while pressing soft kisses down his jawline. Richard didn’t need much more encouragement to let his hands squeeze your ass. He pulled your body, if possible, tighter to his.

 

“Good, I don’t want jokes when it comes to our sex life.”

 

Backing you against the wall Richard quickly pulled your leg over his hip. Pushing your head to the side, Richard attacked your neck with kisses and sucking marks onto your neck. Marking your up was his goal yet again. He liked the idea of his love bites littering that pretty neck of yours.

 

“I’m going to make you me, darlin. I’m going to make you feel so good. I can’t wait to get inside you baby.”

 

You cried out against his body as Richard rocked his body into yours. He was moving into you painfully slow. It was just enough to apply enough pressure onto your clit to provide some relief.

 

“Richard, don’t be a tease.”

 

You moaned against his lips. Richard chuckled. .

 

“Don’t be a tease? Really, sugar? You are the one dressed in this sex on legs outfit. Why don’t you get out of this thing? We can use this later. Right now I want what's mine.”

 

You didn’t argue as Richard backed away letting you stand on your feet. As seductively as possible, you let the bra fall to the floor. Richard meanwhile, he started undressing before sitting down on the bed watching your every move.

 

“Come here, baby. I’ll take the rest off.”

 

He said, softly. Needing no more encouragement, you quickly walked to your lover and took your place on his lap. Richard quickly pulled you into a long kiss while his hands massaged your breasts. Finally, he let his mouth take the place of where his hands had been. You cried out as his tongue massaged each nipple.

 

Between Richard rocking his cock between your bodies and his mouth on your breasts; your senses were in overdrive.

 

“I want to taste you darlin. I have been wanting to taste you for so long.”

 

Richard purred, laying your back on the bed and sliding between your open legs. He gently pulled down your panties and tossed them over his shoulder. Spreading your legs again, Richard stroked his finger over your clit and down your slit. Your body shivered at his touch.

 

“You’re so wet.”

 

You, were trying not to come, by one touch. Looking up at him with wide eyes, you finally remembered how to speak.

 

“Jeez I wonder why? I finally have the man I’ve been wanting for a while touch me. Yep, that’s why.”

 

Richard laughed before letting his tongue take place of the track his finger had taken. You cried out as you watched him take his time licking at every inch of you.

 

“Damn it Richard, do you have to go that slow.”

 

“Makes it better.”

 

He growled with a smirk. Richard watched your sexually frustrated face a moment before giving you an eyebrow wiggle and beginning to lick faster.

 

“Fuck, Rich!”

 

You cried out as he pushed two fingers inside of you. You were unaware that your hips were coming off of the bed until Richard pushed you down.

 

“Keep your ass on the bed.”

 

He growled, curling his fingers hitting at every perfect inch imaginable.

 

“Come for me, baby girl.”

 

It took one more curl of his fingers to send you over the edge. As you tried to come down from your high, you became aware of Richard climbing on top of you.

 

“Enough foreplay. I need inside you. We can play later.”

 

You almost came again the moment he pushed into you. Your body clenched around his cock. Richard groaned as you stretched to accommodate him. Throwing your head back into the pillow, you raised your hips to meet Richard’s thrusts.

 

“Damn, baby. You’re so tight! All mine!”

 

Richard muttered as he rocked into you. Reaching up to grab onto the bed frame, he had to find some way to keep himself from coming so fast. This was every x-rated dream that he had been having about you and more.

 

“You take my cock so well, Y./n. Fuck, I don’t know what the hell I have been thinking of staying away so long.”

 

You meanwhile, pushed Richard onto his back taking your place on top. Richard’s eye widened as you began to move.

 

“That’s it, baby. Keep moving like that.”

 

Richard moaned trying to keep his eyes open as your body milked him for all that he was worth. His eyes snapped open as your body began to tighten around his. Reaching up, Richard yanked you down so he could slam into you harder.

 

“Come on, baby. I can’t last much longer.”

 

Richard half moaned. You cried out as your orgasm shot through you for a second time. Richard didn’t ease up on his thrusts. You half wondered if either of you would be able to walk right the next day. Leaning down, you ran your tongue down his neck before beginning to suck.

 

“You thought that I was going to be the only one marked up, big boy? I don’t think so.”

 

You said purposely tightening your body around his cock again. His thrusts were becoming more and more erratic.

 

“That’s it, baby. Come for me. Fill me up.”

 

You whispered into his ear. It took Richard two more thrusts before he came hard.

 

“Damn!”

 

Richard groaned, as he continued to lazily rock his body into yours. Neither of you said anything for a few moments. You lay stroking your fingers through Richard’s bed ravaged hair.

 

“Did you like that?”

 

Richard laughed, pulling you into a long kiss.

 

“If you need the answer to that questions check your undercarriage. I haven’t come that hard in ages.”

 

You smiled feeling satisfied as Richard rolled you onto your side. He wrapped his arms around you with a happy sigh.

 

“I want that again.”

 

You said, sleepily.

 

“I don’t think you will make it through round 2, princess. Sleep sugar and we can play some more.”

 

You didn’t need much encouragement before closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep….


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up the next morning with Richard’s arm wrapped around your waist and his face in your hair. Smiling, you turned in his arm pressing a series of kisses to Richard’s cheeks until he started moving.

 

“Too early go back to sleep.”

 

You chuckled, nuzzling your face against his.

 

“Come on, Rich. It’s almost 8. Breakfast will be starting soon or we could skip breakfast and continue what we were doing last night.”

 

Richard mumbled something against the pillow. With a smirk, you let your hand slide under the cover stroking over Richard’s forming erection.

 

“You promised to fuck me sore.”

 

You whispered in his ear. Richard chuckled finally moving away from his sleeping position to pull you on top of him.

 

“And this is a good way to wake me up, darlin.”

 

You rocked your hips against his. Richard sighed as he looked at the bedside clock.

 

“You know that we can’t waste too much time or your brother will be up here investigating where we are. Mother fuck though what you are doing with your hands feels like heaven.”

 

Right as you went back to sucking at his neck there was a knock at the door.

 

“For fucks sake, see what I mean? We mention Rob’s name and he appears!”

 

Richard grumbled. You rolled your eyes as you moved to get up.

 

“Get off me, woman before your brother comes walking in and sees us butt booty naked.”

 

You moved so Richard could get up and pull on a pair of jeans that he had kicked off the night before. Richard walked to the door opening it to see Rob and Matt standing on the other side looking cheerful as ever. Both froze, however, when they saw the state their friend was in.

 

“Rich, what happened to you? You look like you got attacked.”

 

Rob said with a squeak. Richard smiled knowing he had some leverage over his best friend at the moment.

 

“Your sister is an animal, man.”

 

Rob immediately ill. Matt put a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing.

 

“Had to ask.”

 

Rob muttered.

 

“We were worried about you two because you hadn’t come down to eat yet but now I am regretting ever getting on that elevator.”

 

Matt said with a smile but on the inside he was miserable. He knew that he was being immature. You wanted Richard to begin with anyway. When Matt had got closer to you it was painfully obvious that he was never in your sight as anything other than a friend. Part of him had made peace with this the other half, however, was bitter. He knew that watching the two of you together was going to be difficult at first but in time he would get used to it. Matt would rather you be with the person that you wanted and be happy. There was also the knowledge that Richard was one of his best friends so he knew that you would be taken care of.

 

Rob’s voice broke Matt from his thoughts.

 

“So, we will just be going!”

 

Richard smirked watching his friends run away. Shutting the door he turned to face you. You sat on the bed watching him with an amused smile.

 

“I don’t think I have seen Rob be that quick to get away from you.”

 

Richard shrugged looking in the mirror at his reflection than back at you.

 

“Damn sugar, we marked each other up big time.”

 

You smiled, looking pleased with yourself as you began the search for your lost panties.

 

“Well, you said you wanted to look claimed.”

 

You replied with a cocky smile, Richard turned watching you get dressed. He didn’t want to see you cover up but you couldn’t be walking around the hotel nude. That was the last thing that would be happening!

 

“And we definitely do. Come on, darlin.”

 

Walking into the hotel’s dining room, you mentally prepared yourself for your friend’s reactions. You took your seat beside Richard at the table where Rob sat with Mollie and Kim. All three sets of eyes looked wide with shock.. Mollie put a hand over her mouth before looking to Rob muttering something under her breath. Rob looked at his sister taking a sip of his coffee. Kim meanwhile, looked beyond pleased.

 

“About damn time! I see you two had a good time.”

 

Richard nodded.

 

“You haven’t seen all of us.”

 

Kim laughed harder at that deciding to play along with her friend’s game.

 

“Is that an invitation?”

 

Rob put his head down muttering “Jesus, please.” You looked at your brother sympathetically while Richard looked at Kim.

 

“Uh…sure why not. Ah, I’m just kidding you all aren’t seeing my naked ass.”

 

Kim snorted.

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time. I have seen more of this cast then most people see naked people.”

 

Rob poked his head up finally having enough of this conversation. He knew that when the two of you got together he would have to see more of your sexual life than he would want to.

 

“Changing the subject before I throw up on the table. So its almost Thanksgiving. Y/n, are you coming home this year?”

 

You scoffed and took a sip of your orange juice before realizing that your brother was being serious. Why the hell would you want to do that? You scooted closer to Richard until your bodies were touching. Maybe with him physically touching you, you would have more of an initiative to be polite when talking about your parents.

 

“Lets see I would rather coat myself in sugar water and walk through a mosquito field. So no I won’t be.”

 

Rob frowned giving you his best parental look.

 

“Come on, Y/n. Mom really wants to see you.”

 

You rolled our eyes. Sure, that was the last thing that your mother wanted. She would have been more pleased seeing you fall off of a cliff.

 

“Ugh, no, she doesn’t Rob. All she wants to do is start a fight over how I am not a proper woman and that she and dad are embarrassed over me.”

 

Mollie sighed as she reached out taking your free hand in hers.

 

“You are just fine.”

 

You squeezed your sister in law’s hand before focusing your attention back on Rob, who was shaking his head.

 

“No, I think she really wants to fix things. I think that she is realizing the error of her ways.”

 

You again rolled your eyes as Richard’s hand eased onto your thigh trying to offer some comfort.

 

“She will see the error of her ways when she is 6 feet under, Robbie.”

 

Rob sighed.

 

“If you love me you’ll go.”

 

Mollie shot her husband a displeased expression. Even Richard looked a little shocked by Rob’s off character comment. You meanwhile, gave your brother a smile.

 

“Damn it, Rob! Fine, I’ll go. Darn you for using my love for you as a tool but if mom starts her shit I am gone.”

 

Rob nodded.

 

“Fair enough. Thank you. I just want my sister with me for the holidays too.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“Boy, you are good today!”

 

Kim looked at you clearly confused about the conversation that just happened.

 

“What is with you and your family, Y/n?”

 

You laughed bitterly.

 

“Well my mom doesn’t think I am a proper woman because I am not married with kids. According to my mom, you aren’t a proper woman if you aren’t married with a couple of kids by 30. She is also livid because I turned down a soccer scholarship to be a musician and music producer. She wanted to me to be a doctor or some other bullshit.”

 

Richard wrapped an arm around your shoulder.

 

“We could always go elope and make her happy in one way.”

 

Rob shook his head.

 

“Rich, I disagree on that one. Dating for one day and eloping is just a bad idea.”

 

Richard chuckled as you kissed his cheek.

 

“Babe, nothing I do will ever be good enough for that woman.”

 

Richard shook his head. He felt beyond living and annoyed with what he had just heard come out of your mouth. He knew that you wasn’t close with your mother. Cordial maybe, but not close. Your father you were fine with. That was something he figured out early in his friendship with Rob but he didn’t know the existence of everything.

 

“Want me to come with you?”

 

He asked softly looking back to you. You smiled reaching out to cup his cheek.

 

“That’s sweet but don’t you want to be with your kids?”

 

Richard shrugged.

 

“They are going with their mom to her new boyfriend’s who lives in another state.”

 

You looked at him sympathetically. You knew that he wasn’t happy about not being with his kids but at the same time he wasn’t about to argue with his ex restarting her life.

 

“Then yes, I want you to come with me.”

 

You said softly. Maybe this Thanksgiving wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

The following week you sat in the passenger seat as Richard drove to your parent’s house. Richard had reached over putting his hand on our thigh as he pulled in the driveway.

 

“Its going to be all right, darlin.”

 

You nodded trying to believe Richard’s soothing words.

 

“Just working on my being nice skills.”

 

Richard took your hand in his before pressing tender kisses to each of your fingers.

 

“Well if they start shit then we are out of here.”

 

You nodded, getting out of the car. Seeing Rob’s SUV in the drive also made you feel better. At least there were going to be some family that you did want to see. Mollie had called you that morning trying to be as comforting as possible. For that, you were also thankful. You were glad that Mollie understood what you dealt with when it came to your parents.

 

As you reached out to knock on the door Richard reached out grabbing our hand and spun you around. 

 

“Wait.”

 

He said before taking your hand and pulling you to the side of the house where no one would. Richard pressed you against the brick for a long kiss. You moaned against his lips as his body pressed tighter against yours.

 

“Richard, you are going to be walking in there with a hard-on.”

 

Richard chuckled.

 

“I can take care of that right here.”

 

He whispered against her your. You cried out as his hand went up your skirt squeezing your bare ass. 

 

“Richard my niece or nephew could walk out here at any time.”

 

Richard chuckled.

 

“They’ve seen us kissing before.”

 

You twirled your fingers in his hair considering letting your lover take you against the wall. If he really wanted a quickie, you wouldn’t be able to tell him no.

 

“Yeah, but straight up making out or fucking no.”

 

You chuckled as Richard pulled away. He looked down at you with a cocky smile before kissing your forehead.

 

“Wouldn’t want to scar the kids. Come on.”

 

You swallowed straightening our skirt and mentally trying to stop the wetness that was pooling in your core. This was going to be a long afternoon!

 

Once back on the porch, you reached and slowly pushed the doorbell button. You backed up against Richard as you waited for your mother to open the door.

 

“We could always go fuck in your old room.”

 

Richard whispered. You felt your face going blood red. Between dreading seeing your mother and feeling turned on you were a hot mess!

 

“Rich.”

 

You whined. He laughed before leaning forward getting as close to your ear as possible.

 

“Are you wet, sugar? I could take you so easily right here. Surely there is a place in this house where we can sneak off to for a few minutes.”

 

Before you could give a witty response the door opened and there stood our mother. It had been almost a year since you had seen her and it looked as though nothing had changed. She looked clearly surprised to see you.

 

“Y/n, you came.”

 

You nodded.

 

“Hi, mom.”

 

Your mother looked between Richard and yourself. She knew Richard well enough now and clearly had no idea that the two of you were an item. You smirked clearly noticing that your mother was looking between the two of you.

 

“Yeah we are together now. “

 

Your mother nodded, moving out of the way.

 

“Well come in. You aren’t entirely too late.”

 

You rolled your eyes before muttering so it begins under our breath as you walked into the living room. When you stepped in Rob’s daughter stood and ran to you jumping into your arms.

 

“Aunty you came!”

 

You smiled kissing Audrey’s head adjusting the little girl on her hip. Your mother meanwhile had walked into the room.

 

“Audrey you are going to crush your aunt. It looks like she hasn’t been taking care of herself.”

 

Audrey moved to slide out of your arms only to be held firmly in place.

 

“She’s just fine. It’s been a few weeks since I have seen my best buddy and I am thankful to hold her.”

 

Richard looked over at Rob who was shaking his head putting a hand over his face. Clearly, his plan for a peaceful family holiday was already unraveling at the seams. You meanwhile, were ignoring your mother who was clearly trying to find something to criticize you on. You focused your attention on Audrey who was eagerly telling you about baking cookies.

 

“I made cookies, aunty. Wanna try one in a minute?”

 

You nodded.

 

“I would love to. Why don’t you go get me one?”

 

Audrey nodded eagerly as you sat her down before taking off into the kitchen. Your mother waited until her granddaughter was out of the room before focusing her attention back on you.

 

“Y/n, you are looking awfully thin? I thought you knew how to take care of yourself.”

 

You looked at your mother blinking with almost a warning scowl on our face. Richard's hand tightened on yours.

 

“Well mother, I have been doing a thing called work something you wouldn’t know anything about. Actually, I have gained a little weight for your information.”

 

You mother made a hmm sound before going back into the kitchen without another word. You glanced back at Richard with a pleased smirk.

 

“I guess I showed her.”

 

Rob meanwhile, had walked over pulling you into a hug.

 

“I’m glad to see you. I’m sorry about mom.”

 

You sighed.

 

“Robbie, this is how it has always been. I’m sorry but I don’t see why you expected anything different. I am only here for you, Mollie, and the kids. Mom can suck it.”

 

Rob chuckled looking at Richard.

 

“You two really are perfect for each other.”

 

Audrey came running back in the room with a cookie two cookies in her hand. She gave one to Richard and one to you. Expecting nothing but a normal cookie, you took a bit and immediately wanted to gag. It tasted like salt had been used instead of sugar. Knowing that you couldn’t let you niece down, you swallowed what you could before looking at Richard who was clearly trying to do the same thing.

 

“Well what do you think, aunty?”

 

Audrey asked with an excited smile. You forced a smile and was thankful that Audrey hadn’t picked up on the art of fake smiles yet.

 

“You make the best cookies in the world. You did a very nice job.”

 

You said with a smile. Audrey smiled looking proud of herself before turning and running from the room to find her brother. Rob meanwhile, handed both Richard and yourself a napkin.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t get a chance to warn you. She used salt instead of sugar….and something else.”

 

Both Richard and yourself were coughing. You finally caught your breath.

 

“She cooks like you.”

 

Richard looked equally as grossed out. You looked over at Richard taking the cookie from his hand.

 

“I’m going to get us a drink, babe.”

 

Richard nodded.

 

“That sounds great, darlin. It feels like a desert has suddenly appeared in my mouth.”

 

You laughed as you walked into the kitchen where your mother stood stirring a dish. Mollie was setting the table and looked up with a smile.

 

“Hey sweetie. Did Audrey get you with her cookies yet?”

 

You nodded.

 

“Oh yeah. She cooks like that guy you married.”

 

Mollie nodded, looking around for Rob.

 

“Why do you think he is banned from the kitchen? Excuse me a moment.”

 

When Mollie walked out your mother turned to look at you. You were arranging the cookies in the trash can so Audrey wouldn’t see that you threw them out. The last thing that you wanted was to hurt the child.

 

“So you and Richard are together now?”

 

You felt her pleased smile wash away as you looked up to your mother. She had turned and was staring at you with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“Yeah it seems that way. I guess I can be quiet the catch after all.”

 

Your mother sighed.

 

“Please don’t give your attitude, Y/n.”

 

You winced

 

“Amway what is your grip with Richard and me? I know you are gonna have one.”

 

She frowned.

 

“And what makes you think that?”

 

You shrugged.

 

“Jeez mom,I don’t know! You always have a comment or problem with every choice I make so why wouldn’t you with this one?”

 

You knew that you were being a bit harsh but you wanted your mother to get the point. You wasn’t going to let her intimidate you or make you feel like less of a woman.

 

“That isn’t true. Y/n, I am your mother. I know what is best for you. You need to know when you make poor decisions. You don’t seem to realize when you do. Isn’t Richard a little old for you? I mean there has to be a bit of an age gap.”

 

You groaned. Here it was!

 

“Here we go! Mom, I don’t think this is really any of your business! I thought you would be happy that I have a boyfriend! Remember you aren’t a proper woman if you aren’t married with kids by the time you are 30.”

 

She looked clearly startled.

 

“What are you talking about Y/n?”

 

You snorted trying to hold back her laughter.

 

“You throw that in my face all the time….especially since we found out I wouldn’t be able to have kids. You were so angry and disappointed because I couldn’t be a mini you! Just so you know Richard doesn’t care if I can’t either! He doesn’t give a good god damn like you seem to think all men do.”

 

You didn’t pay attention when Rob walked into the room hearing their voices becoming louder and louder by the second. You was glaring at you and you weren't about to back down...not this time.

 

“I don’t see why you are so upset! I wasn’t angry when we found out about your condition. I felt sorry for you! I still do!”

 

You glowered at your mother.

 

“Save your pity! I don’t need you feeling sorry for me because I can’t have something I don’t even want to begin with. I am just fine with playing aunt to Rob’s kids and stepmom to Richard’s kids. That is fine for me. I don’t have to be popping out a baby for some guy to feel like a complete woman and shame on you for even making me feel that way.”

 

Your mother swallowed clearly shocked that you weren't backing down.

 

“So you are fine playing mom to another woman’s kids?”

 

You nodded.

 

“I sure am, god damn, it because I love Richard. Not that you would know anything about love…”

 

You turned to look at Rob who looked completely floored. Rob looked devastated! You turned to walk out of the kitchen. Placing a hand on Rob’s shoulder, you looked at him sadly.

 

“I’m sorry, Rob.”

 

You said softly walking by. Richard looked up as you walked into the living room. You could tell with one look that Richard was ready to start kicking ass and taking names.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

You shook your head sitting down beside Richard and curling up against his side.

 

“Just the usual. That was nice compared to our normal throw down.”

 

Richard nodded.

 

“Thinks I am too old for you huh?”

 

You rolled your eyes.

 

“It doesn’t matter. Richard lets get out of here. I don’t even want to be here. We can go make our own tradition somewhere else.”

 

That was enough for Richard. After hearing how your mother talked to you, he had no interest in staying there. If it hadn’t been for Rob and not wanting to get him upset, Richard would have told your mother everything that he thought about her now.

 

Richard stood holding out his hand to pull you up off of the couch.

 

“You got it,darlin.”

 

Fifteen minutes later, the two of you sat in silence driving down a dark Missouri road. Richard looked over at you and was thankful that you were finally starting to look more like that woman that he was in love with.

 

“So where are we headed? I have no idea where we are.”

 

Richard asked. You looked over at him with a smile.

 

“So does that offer of fucking me still stand?”

 

Richard instantly smiled like a child at Christmas.

 

“Of course.”

 

You looked pleased.

 

“Pull over up there. Its an abandoned shopping mall and no one will be there.”

 

Richard pressed the gas to get to the empty parking lot a little faster. Just like you said, the parking lot was completely empty. Richard looked over at you with a smirk.

 

“Back seat?”

 

You glanced over your shoulder thankful the back seat looked roomy enough. Thank god for big rental cars!

 

“Sounds good.”

 

The two of you quickly got into the back seat. Richard quickly unbuttoned his jeans pushing them down his hips while you wiggled your skirt up your hips.

 

“Glad I wore no underwear today.”

 

You said with a smile as Richard ran his hands over his erection.

 

“Mhm me too. Take those tits out of that shirt and get on me. That has been teasing me all day.”

 

You pulled your shirt down enough to take your breasts out and climbed on Richard’s lap.

 

“Need me to get you wet?”

 

Richard asked with a devious smile. You quickly took his cock, tip to base, like a band-aid….one motion. Richard swore under his breath clearly not expecting that.

 

“Nah. I think I’m good.”

 

You replied as Richard began to move his body into yours.

 

“Fuck, I think you are just fine.”

 

He moaned thankful that there would be no one in the parking lot. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer to him.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

You said with a smile. Richard didn’t need to be told twice as he pulled you into a long kiss. Between his heroin-like kisses, the way Richard was squeezing your nipples, and his cock beating into your cervix, it didn't take you to orgasm. Richard groaned, wishing that he could have gotten his jeans down a little further. The fabric restricted some of his motions.

 

“Damn these pants.”

 

He groaned trying to move his hips the way that he wanted but it wasn’t working. You laughed before rocking your hips into his body. Richard moaned, throwing his head back.

 

“That’s it baby doll…just like that.”

 

Richard moaned. As you continued your movements, Richard continued to mutter curse words under his breath.

 

“Come on, Richard.”

 

You cooed. It only took a few more rocks of your hips before Richard came. Neither of you moved for a few moments. You didn’t move from your position as Richard snuggled his face into your breasts. Richard sighed happily.

 

“Well this has been a hell of a first Thanksgiving.”


End file.
